


You Picked The Wrong Base:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace & Danny Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny finally figured out their feelings for each other, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*





	You Picked The Wrong Base:

*Summary: Steve & Danny finally figured out their feelings for each other, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

 

After the blood shed, gunfire, & violence, Everyone was safe, after the school dance was taken hostage. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling so grateful, as he hugged his precious daughter to him. He looked over at his best friend, partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was busy clearing the scene.

 

He was grateful to him too, But, The Blond has a feeling that he didn’t feel the same way, & he was fine with it. He rather have the hunky brunette as a friend, than nothing at all. What he didn’t know, was Steve was feeling the exact same way.

 

The Five-O Commander was glad that everything was over, & it was all right, The Former Seal was also glad that everything was okay, & his two favorite people were safe, & sound. Danny saw the look of hurt, & sadness in the man’s eyes.

 

“Babe ?”, Steve looked at him, “You picked the wrong base”, Steve smiled, & said, “Oh yeah ?”, “Yeah, You did”, & they experienced their first kiss. “Finally, Can we go home ?”, Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter asked, & Steve got **_HPD_** to take over, & the rest of the team too. They left, & went home.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
